


Do you want to go stargazing with me?

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Leo's been acting odd since the war ended, and since his sisters wedding. Niles soon finds out why.
Relationships: Camilla/Odin (Fire Emblem), Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Do you want to go stargazing with me?

Nohr was now peaceful, but wandering through the royal courtyard niles couldn't help but feel something was off. Leo has started to act oddly , it had started when Camila got married to Odin so maybe it was jealousy because he wasnt married yet. However that didn't feel right, leo has never been one to worry about romance he cares more about books.

A few hours pass when the archer decides to head back but stops when he spots leo pacing, something was wrong. "Lord leo, what's bothering you?" Concern clear in the archers voice.  
Leo seemed to be put off balance by the question and hardly manages a reply "nothing, but your not going to believe that are you."  
Bluntly niles answers "no, is it about Camilas wedding" to which Leo nods.

" The war was no time to pursue romance but now it's over, I feel it's time to ask the person " leo still barely managing his sentences.  
Niles simply smirked a answer "knew it ,so who is it?" The answer soon came from leo.  
"Niles do you want ..to go stargazing with me?"


End file.
